unwillingly yours to hold
by Akiofthefunk
Summary: What if you went to dinner with your tutor but find unwanted feelings of jealousy surfacing? What if you end up with him the next morning? Well you call him a bastard and try to kill him of course! D18
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first KHR fic and though I have written many fics none of them have had lemons yet so…this is also my first lemon! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Oh and if there are some similarities to another story you've read it's because I was inspired by it, I tried to be original with the layout and dialogue, etc! **_

Hibari walked down the dark hallways of Namimori high, tonfas in hand and his senses on high alert. He had been in the reception room finishing up his work for the night when a loud bang from down the hall caught his attention. Hibari had instantly run out of the room to bite the unlucky intruder.

A quiet flurry of footsteps sounding from the room to his right caught his attention and he pressed his back to the door, he pressed his ear to the door to hear a small thud and a few hushed curses come from the intruder. Hibari raised his tonfas and opened the door and stepping into the classroom in one swift movement. He scanned the room; his eyes resting on a familiar figure sprawled on the ground a few feet from him. The figure sat up groaning rubbing a red spot on his forehead.

"What do you want?" Hibari asked his voice cold and bored. He lowered his tonfas a bit but kept his grip tight.

"Kyouya?" the figure whispered. "I finally found you!" he cried out smiling his large grin.

"Why are you trespassing on school grounds? If you don't leave now ill bite you to death," Hibari bit out, narrowing his eyes.

"Well I being the great tutor I am thought you needed to take a break," Dino, the bucking Bronco, said grinning wider. "So, come to dinner with me?"

"No," Hibari said without missing a beat. 'What the hell…?' he thought to himself.

"Come on, it's a free dinner and you won't even have to talk with me. Please..?" Dino said trying to hide the pleading note in his voice.

Hibari stared at the bucking bronco and narrowed his eyes. He looked Dino over; he was wearing a loose pair of black jeans and his trademark green jacket, nothing special except for the freshly trimmed hair and faint scent of cologne that seemed to cloud around the man. Hibari took in the almost pleading look on the older mans face and sighed. He was kind of hungry…"Fine, but I'm warning you, if you annoy me, I'll bite you to death. Got it?"

Dino nodded his head vigorously and smiled so big Hibari thought his face would break. "That sounds fine to me! Let's go!" Dino walked up to Hibari's side and led the way, much to Hibari's displeasure. 'I am not one to follow other people…' he thought glaring at the side of Dino's face.

Hibari P.O.V

'The restaurant is nice, that's for sure,' I thought following Dino into the Italian style restaurant. It was a large dining room with crème colored walls and red accents; there were fresh flowers on every table and crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling. 'This is going to be an expensive meal…' Hibari inwardly smirked. 'Good.'

"Table for two…actually make that a booth," Dino smiled pleasantly at the greeter who in turn blushed and giggled. A wave of anger rushed through Hibari. 'Why am I angry? I can't possibly be…jealous!' I shook my head to dispel the thoughts. I followed Dino and the flirty greeter to a red upholstered booth in the back corner of the restaurant; I would have dragged my feet had I been less dignified. Eyes followed the pair as they walked to the booth.

Girls some with dates, smiled and waved at the two men and Dino just smiled happily leading me, unaware of the fact that the majority of stares were aimed at him. I stepped a little closer to Dino, almost protectively out of instinct earning a surprised gasp from Dino, I never went so close to him willingly before. He smiled a little and turned his attention to thanking the greeter and sliding into the booth. I sat across from him and nodded at the woman before she giggled and ran off to get a waitress.

"So…what d'ya want?" Dino asked after I put the menu down. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Your grammar is horrible, you should try to work on that," I replied folding my hands on top of the table.

Dino laughed a throaty laugh, smiling at me. "I'll work on that next time,"

I turned as a blonde waitress walked up to us a smile on her face; the greeter had obviously told her about how hot Dino was. That thought had me quickly looking to Dino. He's got a good body and he has a handsome face, but would I describe him as hot? 'Yes!' a voice whispered in my head. I quickly averted my gaze away from Dino fighting down a blush.

The waitress turned to me and gave a silent gasp; her eyes told me that her friend hadn't mentioned me, and my supposed good looks. She asked what I would like and I asked for the Alfredo and an ice water. She nodded and took my menu as well as Dino's and walked off obviously swaying her hips trying to look sexy.

"Have you talked to Tsuna lately?" Dino asked conversationally.

"No," I replied fingering the salt shaker.

"Oh, well he told me you took out some assassins for him…that true?" he smiled ignoring my hints that I didn't want to talk to him.

"Yes," I gave another indifferent answer.

"I knew you had some niceness hiding in there waiting to break out," Dino laughed.

"Niceness?" I asked not looking up.

"Yes, why else would you save Tsuna," he stated. I briefly looked up at him an arched an eyebrow.

"The herbivores were making a mess of my school, I took them out, it just so happened they were after Tsuna," Save Tsuna? Like hell that was my reason, sure he had become stronger and a more worthy and respectable opponent but that was as far as my feelings went for him.

"Well, whatever the reason I'm glad you killed them," Dino smiled. "Anyways, what I really wanted to talk about was-!" Dino was cut off as the waitress walked up carrying a bottle of red wine. She smiled and placed in on the table along with two crystal wine glasses. "Thank-you," Dino nodded with a small smile.

He turned back to me and lifted the bottle offering me a glass. I shrugged and allowed him to pour me a glass. I stared down at the red liquid and swished it around before taking a sip. The taste was bitter yet fruity and I took a quick liking to it. Dino smiled and also took a sip.

I groaned as the sun hit my face in the morning. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I wasn't in my room anymore. Where am I? I looked around the room and noticed I was in a hotel, a fancy penthouse suite no doubt. I tried to shift only to feel a heavy weight pressed down on my chest. I looked down to see a toned tan arm lying on my chest. I stiffened as I followed the appendage up to the owner. Dino.

I tried to get out from under it but that only made him hug me closer. My bare thigh brushed against him. Wait…bare thigh. I peeked under the covers to see that not only was I naked but so was Dino. I gulped. We couldn't of right? I mean I wouldn't have allowed something like this to happen unless I was…drunk. The wine, the bastard gave me wine, and going by my pounding headache, a lot of it too. I clenched my teeth together and growled.

I turned my head to see Dino with a satisfied smile on his face as he slept. That bastard enjoyed himself, I grinded my teeth and tried to move using more strength then before, only to have a shooting pain run up my back.

I had bottomed.

I shifted to face him fully and drew back my fist. I hit Dino in the jaw so hard he tumbled out of the bed. He hit the floor with a loud thud bringing the comforter with him. I quickly grabbed a silk sheet to keep myself covered and glared at the now awake bucking bronco. "Y-you! How dare you!" I growled at him as he lifted his head to smile sheepishly. "Hey there?" he said awkwardly trying to calm me down.

"You took advantage of me! You…you sick pedophile!" I yelled at him losing all composure I spent years keeping.

"Hey now! All I was going to do was take you home after you got drunk but you were the one who insisted on coming to my hotel room!" he defended backing up across the floor.

"I insisted!?"

"Yes! You wanted to come home with me so I brought you here! I was going to let you have the bed and sleep on the couch but then we kissed and…" Dino trailed off a slight smile on his face.

I reached behind me and grabbed a heavy music box from the nightstand throwing it at Dino's head. Dino dodged it only to infuriate me even more so I lunged at him sending him flying back to the floor hitting his head of the hardwood. "Ow…" he moaned I put my hands around his neck and applied pressure. "He gasped and looked at me. "Kyouya…stop it!" he breathed out.

"Bastard!" I yelled at him. He started to struggle in my grasp only to have the blanket fall from his body, leaving us both very naked. I looked at his chest and saw the love bites I had given to him. I loosened my grip on his throat to reach up and feel my neck. I could feel a few teeth marks marring my throat. I looked down at Dino only to have him smirk. He quickly lifted me up and threw me on the bed on my stomach.

"Sorry Kyouya, but I'm not letting you leave this room until you fall in love with me as I have you, got it?" I squirmed under him trying to get free but he was having none of that. He flipped me over and tied my feet to the bed with his whip. "What…" I was silenced when he pressed his lips to mine, I tried to bite him but that only gave him better access to my mouth. I mumbled my protest only to have him rub his hands up and down my sides, squeezing my wist whenever I tried to break free from him.

I pushed him up off me with the last of my strength and glared at him. "You bastard! Get off me!"

"Do you love me?" he asked with raised eyebrows. I glared at him as if saying no, so he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. "Then I'm going to continue until you feel the pleasure you felt last night and finally tell me you love me! I know you do, I saw that jealousy last night," he whispered in my ear. I widened my eyes in shock, he saw that?

Dino chuckled and sucked on a sensitive part of my neck. I suppressed a groan and tried to loosen his grip on me but he thrust his hips causing friction that sent chills up my body. I shuddered and moaned quietly. "I said you would feel pleasure didn't I?" he smirked looking into my eyes. He continued to grind against me causing me to unwillingly shudder in pleasure. I didn't want this, but my body thought differently. I felt my eyes go half mast and I moved along with Dino sending even more pleasure through my body. Maybe I wouldn't mind doing this after all.

Dino smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I felt my erection grow and let out an impatient growl, the heat was unbearable. Dino understood and held three fingers to my lips. I took them into my mouth and coated them with saliva. Dino took the fingers out of my mouth when they were fully lubricated. He stuck a digit into my hole causing slight displeasure, and moved around a little. He did the same with the other two holes scissoring me until I was loose.

Dino looked into my eyes. I felt his member at my hole and nodded for him to continue. I kept my eyes open as he thrust into me slowly, keeping eye contact, the pain only bearable when I pulled Dino down and bit into his neck, blood filled my mouth and I was distracted long enough for him to finish filling me. "Kyouya so tight…" Dino moaned causing me to blush deeply.

I grunted in pain and Dino kissed me a few times on the lips, on the nose and on the forehead. I shifted a little and told him to move. The first few thrusts were slightly painful but then pleasure quickly filled its place. I moaned as he picked up his pace. Soon he found the cluster of nerves that had me seeing stars and screaming his name repeatedly. Dino went even faster and I met his thrusts moaning and mewling. The sensations making me feel a new feeling towards Dino, not hate or anger or annoyance, but warmth and…love? Yes, love.

"I…love how you are so vocal…" he said in between thrusts. "Shut…UP!" I screamed as the heat suddenly ceased and cum jetted out of me, this caused Dino to go over the edge and scream my name as he rode out our orgasms.

When he was done he slowly pulled out of me and collapsed on the bed beside me. "So…do you…finally want to admit you love me?" he asked breathless. I turned to him and looked into his eyes. I held his gaze for a few minutes before smirking and giving him a chaste kiss. I sat up and looked back down at him. "Get me to school on time and I might think about it," I teased standing up and walking to the bathroom to have a shower, limping the whole way leaving Dino behind laughing his head off. "Okay, you got a deal," he said following me into the bathroom.

_**Okay so I'm going to add a quick chapter two because I have this scene in my head that I want to write. I hoped you liked my first ever lemon and please review!! :D **_

_**~Akki **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari limped down the street towards the school hand in hand with a smiling Dino. It was tiring and painful enough doing it with him twice but Dino decided to have a little fun in the shower as well, now Hibari was going to be sore for the rest of the day! Hibari glared at the whistling Dino only to have him smile even wider. "I'm in pain right now you know that?" he seethed.

"Pain never bothered you before!" Dino chirped poking Hibari in the chest playfully.

Hibari glared and leaned against the man a little more. Damn, what if an herbivore decides to break the rules? He doubted he would be able to discipline them properly in this state. Hibari sighed as Namimori high came into view, He had moved on from middle school to the high school and despite being one of the youngest in the school had become the head prefect within a day. Now he was risking his position because a certain bronco wanted to have a little fun in the shower.

Hibari smirked as he saw Tsuna and his close friends standing in a group just inside the gates; Tsuna was trying to break up a fight between Ryohei and Gokudera but wasn't doing to well. "Herbivores, shouldn't you be heading to class, the bell is about to ring," Hibari said coldly. Everyone looked up at him and then at Dino's face and then at their intertwined hands and then at Hibari again. Ryohei fell over in shock, Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera and Tsuna gripped each other trying not to fall over in shock like Ryohei. Tsuna was the first to speak. "Y-you two are…?"

"No. More like he forced me to go to dinner, got me drunk and kidnapped me till I agreed to be with him," Hibari said with a straight face. Dino mumbled something about him consenting to it all and pulled Hibari close so he could bury his nose in the smaller boy's hair.

"Kidnapped…you?" Gokudera asked not believing what he was hearing or seeing, especially the slight blush on Hibari's cheeks.

"Anyways it does not matter what I do, it's not your business, now get to class before I punish you all," Hibari threatened pulling out his tonfas and stepping forwards threateningly.

They were all scared until Hibari stepped onto uneven ground which jostled him causing pain to shoot through him. He yelped in a high pitched manner before falling backwards into Dino's arms. Yamamato and Ryohei looked at him confused at his bizarre display while Gokudera and Tsuna burst out laughing. They both fell to the ground laughing their heads off earning stares from nearby students.

"Guys, what you are laughing at?" questioned Yamamoto.

"Hibari…is a…uke!" wheezed Tsuna causing Gokudera to break into a new round of laughs. Students nearby stared at Hibari and tried to hold in their laughter seeing the anger on Hibari's face. Yamamoto and Ryohei also fell to the ground wheezing with laughter.

Dino sensing the four's upcoming doom tried to smooth over the situation, "You know what I heard from Reborn Tsuna? It's about you and Gokudera…"

Tsuna's head whipped up to stare at Dino panicking, while Gokudera stared at the tenth. "I heard you two have experience with semes and ukes…So I wouldn't be laughing Tsuna," he smirked. Hibari looked at Tsuna and smirked as well.

"Tenth…" Gokudera blushed looking at the ground; Tsuna was as red as a tomato. Now it was Tsuna's turn to be laughed at.

_**So this chapter adds nothing to the story really just a little scene I felt like writing because you never get to see others reactions to two characters getting together usually. So that's it…Btw this is the only story I've finished so far. :D **_


End file.
